Lie to Me
Episode Synopsis Our heroes (and heroines) are separated, but each learns the same story. Extended Summary Maggie Mui and Nenene Sumiregawa are being held by Wendy Earheart, awaiting a plane to deliver them to the handover point. Wendy enters to give the girls some tea and leaves to check if the plane is ready, but instead uses a bug to listen in on their conversation. Nenene is impressed by Maggie's sudden change in attitude, but refuses to go with any of Maggie's plans if all of the people in question aren't guaranteed safety. At the handover point, special operations forces have illuminated the house the group (Yomiko Readman, Nancy Makuhari, Drake Anderson and Anita King, with Joseph Carpenter as hostage) is hiding out in. Wendy phones the group, explaining that Maggie betrayed Nenene, and asks for Joseph Carpenter in exchange for Nenene. The holdout group is worried about their situation: they can't leave Nenene and Maggie stranded, but as soon as Joseph Carpenter is turned over, the group will have nothing left to bargain with. Anita loudly proclaims Maggie's power, insisting that once her powerful sister arrives, everything will be solved, but Joseph Carpenter snickers in the silence. Anita and Michelle (through Junior) have their past told to them simultaneously. Anita was originally an experiment by the Special Operations Division, could they create a Papermaster that didn't like books? The result was Anita, who successfully inherited the genes but couldn't use paper. It wasn't until Yomiko's incident that Anita's power was awakened, but in the aftermath a Dokusensha agent captured her and other Paper Master genes. Because of her phobia of books, Anita was useless as a lone agent, so Dokusensha started creating other Paper Masters. They were successful, but because of a lack of personal connection and day-to-day interaction they were psychologically defective, badly flawed and unable to work, like Anita. Dokusensha then wrote new memories for each of the Paper Masters and arranged meetings between them so they could live as families, as part of their training. Anita, Maggie and Michelle are the only set of Paper Sisters to survive, and Joseph Carpenter is impressed by how good the writers of their memories must be. "You've been living a dream that we fabricated for you." Drake abruptly punches Joseph Carpenter in anger, but the discussion in interrupted by Wendy's and Nenene's arrival. Nenene and Joseph Carpenter walk out to change places, but Nenene stops halfway through and reveals herself to be Mirror Man. The soldiers immediately attack, gassing and firing on the house, but the group escape in a giant paper ball. After telling his story, Junior asks Michelle to run away with him so they can hide together. Unfortunately, their hiding place is found, and Junior shoves Michelle to the ground and runs to get caught. He dispatches 2 soldiers with a small gun easily before a third tasers him in the shoulder; Michelle arrives in time to see the search helicopter fly away. Maggie, who had been gassed, arrives at the airport in time to see an unconscious Nenene get taken away by plane. As she collapses she drops open the book Wendy left behind for her. Only then does she realize the truth behind her and her sisters. Back at headquarters, Wendy brings Joseph Carpenter in with The Book of Clairvoyant Eyes. As they enter they meet Junior, who is bound and gagged and strapped into a trolley. The guard transporting him explains that Junior's phasing ability is gone, to Joseph Carpenter's relief, but all Junior does is glare at Wendy. Joseph Carpenter makes an announcement to Dokusensha, introducing himself as Joseph Carpenter, President of Dokusensha International. He explains to the world the purpose of the antenna stations built all over Earth, to spread knowledge not to some, not even to many, but to every man, woman and child on the planet. (As this occurs, there are shots of the giant antenna stations being built.) To streamline operations, Joseph Carpenter announces that one country will control the operations, the United Kingdom. The committee votes to change Dokusensha's name to the British Library, thereby fulfilling Library's dreams of bringing Britain back to glory. Joseph Carpenter also makes a special thank you to President Cole, who has collapsed on the ground, having been backstabbed by Joseph Carpenter. He quietly threatens Joseph Carpenter over his treachery, but Joseph Carpenter reveals that they have blackmail information about the President that they could broadcast on their first international transmission. In 10 days time London will be holding its first international transmission. The countdown begins. Trivia *In Joseph Carpenter's retelling, he states that Dokusensha created only "Paper Sisters". *President Cole wets himself again, a reminder of his character in Read or Die OVA. Category:Anime